<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavier Than Air by AisforAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928894">Heavier Than Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforAnon/pseuds/AisforAnon'>AisforAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Genius (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airships, Explosions, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, For Science!, M/M, Mad Science, Read as Gilvek or OT3 as you prefer, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Science Boyfriends, Vague Post-War Universe, couldn't resist!, wow... that's a tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforAnon/pseuds/AisforAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do we have any idea who’s down there?” Gil asked, tucking the report into an inside pocket of his greatcoat.  </p><p>“‘Fraid not, sir.  The unit is too small, and they’re pinned down behind that energy shield.  We can hardly make them out through the distortion."</p><p>“Right.”  Gil sighed.  </p><p> <em>Why was it that their intelligence was never complete before they had to enter a volatile situation?</em></p><p>“Never a boring day in the Empire’s service, sir!” the captain elbowed him familiarly in the ribs.  </p><p>Gil chuckled in spite of himself.  The captain was right, at least this wasn’t going to be boring.  </p><p>“That’s right, Captain.  Deranged Sparks?  <strong>Dangerous abominations of science?!  Unknown players in the game?  It is...”</strong></p><p>Gil drew his ascension gun from its place on his belt.  </p><p> <strong>“…most definitely…”</strong></p><p>He fired the gun precisely so that it’s anchor caught around one of the ship’s cargo supports.  </p><p> <strong>“…not BORING!”</strong></p><p> He jumped.</p><hr/><p>Or, Gil dashes across the continent to handle a disastrous Spark breakthrough and gets to spend some time in lab with an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarvek Sturmvoraus/Gilgamesh "Gil" Wulfenbach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavier Than Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another scene/snippet from my existing WIPs.  I gave it a wash and brush up.  I hope you enjoy this mostly-fluff-with-a-little-glimpse-at-post-war-Europa story.</p><p>I don't think this story needs any content warnings, but there is a brief explanation of one piece of Gil and Tarvek's interaction in the end notes, just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Suspected Spark breakthrough' ... 'identity unknown' ... 'reports of fires, followed by explosions'</em>
</p><p>Gil flipped the page and continued reading the sparse report.</p><p>‘<em>Possible underwater disturbance in the nearby lake’ … ‘mayor ordered militia to investigate’</em></p><p>Gil closed his eyes and spared a thought for the poor bastards sent in by obviously inept leadership to investigate a Spark breakthrough.He wondered how many of them were still alive to complain to the town council.He made a mental note to see the mayor — whomever they were — replaced immediately.</p><p>
  <em>‘Message received from Heliolux Air Unit 407:02:00, Thursday’</em>
</p><p>Gil passed a hand over his face, stomach sinking.It was a damned mess, that’s what it was.It had taken them more than an <em>entire</em> <em>day</em> to get to the scene. </p><p>It was too long.Far too long.<em>Embarrassingly</em> long.</p><p>A crisis like this would never have gone so poorly managed in his father’s day.</p><p>But, the castle had been very nearly on the other side of the Empire, far to the west of where they were now.Castle Wulfenbach was making haste, but Gil couldn’t reasonably expect them to arrive for another ten days. </p><p><em>He’d </em>taken the fastest ship they had to the scene.That had still taken a day and given him vertigo for most of the breakneck journey. </p><p>Their forces were simply spread too thin.Far, <em>far</em> too thin.Even though factories and workshops across the Empire were turning out transports, mechs and munitions as fast as they could, it wasn’t enough.Tarvek did his best, his own Sparks building and innovating as fast as they could. </p><p>And <em>Agatha</em> … well, Agatha produced by far the best armaments in at least a generation, pouring the treasure of the Heterodynes into research and development.</p><p>And, it still wasn’t enough.</p><p>It would be years yet before they had anywhere near the resources needed to comfortably cover Europa.In the mean time, Gil raced from one end of the continent to the other treating and negotiating, managing more crises than he could count. </p><p>The Empire was dangerously overcommitted in the north.Gil knew it.And, it couldn’t be helped.The towns and cities there were still rebuilding after the devastation wrought by the “Queen of the Dawn.”And, his allies in the region were small and weakened, more in need of his protection than able to offer support.</p><p>The paper in his hands crumpled beneath his fist.</p><p>He needed to get a grip. </p><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Gil held it for a moment.Then, he smoothed the report and breathed out slowly.</p><p>With most of his troops protecting and supporting recovery efforts in the north, he relied upon Tarvek and Agatha to defend his eastern border and lend a hand throughout the region.That meant, <em>he</em> had been in the west. </p><p>Of course, Gil had sent what troop support he could as soon as the message about the trouble had arrived.He glared down again, reading on.</p><p>
  <em>‘Imperial forces arrived at 04:35.Units deployed sustained—‘</em>
</p><p>He wrenched his eyes away from the page. </p><p>The small mech unit had been obliterated.That was another embarrassment.And, another loss they could ill afford. </p><p>
  <em>‘Troops retreated to the town, where they are receiving medical care and billeting’</em>
</p><p>And <em>there</em> was the only saving grace in all this.The unit captain had seen that their forces were hopelessly outmatched and had chosen to risk court-martial rather than the lives of their troops.Gil felt a momentary burst of pride in the people of the Imperial army.They might be short on materials and still recruiting desperately, but at least the officers under his command understood that the armed forces relied first and foremost on <em>people</em>.People whom this captain had taken pains to preserve.</p><p>Gil made yet another mental note to speak to this captain personally and, if appropriate, see them promoted.</p><p>From the rear of the bridge came the bosun’s call for <em>‘all stop’.</em>Gil felt the rumble of the engines fade as the deck beneath his boots vibrated at a progressively lower frequency.Further aft, the ship’s turbines wound down.</p><p>“There’s someone else on site already, Herr Baron!” the ship’s first lieutenant called out to him as they pointed a telescope down upon a small cluster of walker clanks that were holding a defensive position below. </p><p>Gil moved closer.“Are those…?” he asked, shading his eyes and squinting through the ‘scope himself.But, at this distance he was unable to make out any insignia. </p><p>“Hold for rapid descent!” the helmsman called out. </p><p>Gil reached automatically for a handle as the ship began to swing hard about.Grips were inset into the airship hull every couple of feet.He’d learned the hard way to hold on after underestimating the speed and rotational capability of these <em>Zephyr</em>-class jump ships and taking an undignified tumble his first time aboard. </p><p>The floor dropped abruptly out from beneath them, making Gil’s stomach swoop.Beside him the lieutenant whooped gleefully, a grin splitting their face. </p><p>The bosun whistled the call for “drop-team away,” and Gil turned at the vast inrushing of air as the ship’s bay doors dropped open and the strike team jumped one after the other, glider wings snapping open as soon as they were clear of the ship’s draft.</p><p>“Herr Baron?”The airship captain tapped him on the shoulder and proffered another gilder-pack.“I’d ask if you’re going down yourself, but I hear that’s a foolish question.”She grinned widely and winked. </p><p>“Do we have any idea who’s down there?” he asked, tucking the report into an inside pocket of his greatcoat. </p><p>“‘Fraid not, sir.The unit is too small, and they’re pinned down behind that energy shield.We can hardly make them out through the distortion.We might not even have spotted them except that they’re deflecting fire away from the main laboratory.”</p><p>“Right.”Gil sighed. </p><p>
  <em>Why was it that their intelligence was never complete before they had to enter a volatile situation?</em>
</p><p>“Never a boring day in the Empire’s service, sir!” the captain elbowed him familiarly in the ribs. </p><p>Gil chuckled in spite of himself.The captain was right, at least this wasn’t going to be boring. </p><p>“That’s right, Captain.Deranged Sparks?Dangerous <b><em>abominations of science?!Unknown players in the game?</em>It is...</b>”</p><p>Gil drew his ascension gun from its place on his belt. </p><p>“<b>…most definitely…</b>” </p><p>He fired the gun precisely so that it’s anchor caught around one of the ship’s cargo supports. </p><p>“<b>…not BORING!</b>” </p><p>He jumped.</p><p>
  <b>~</b>
</p><p>“Captain!”Her second lieutenant came striding confidently along the deck, balancing easily against the roll of the ship.“We just got a closer look at those walker clanks!”The man looked around in confusion, “Where’s the Baron?” </p><p>The captain jerked a thumb back at the now-closing bay doors.“He went down.After the team.”She shook her head in admiration.</p><p>“Without a glider!?” the horrified officer pointed at the package in her hands.</p><p>She tucked the gear behind its netting-covered rack.“Ascension gun.He’ll be fine,” she said waving the concerns away. </p><p>“He <em>is</em> t’ old Baron’s son,” pointed out out an admiring voice from behind them. </p><p>An older man — just as proud of the pigtail that reached halfway down his back as he was of the young Baron’s daring jump— exchanged his whistle for a hand-rolled cigarette.The bosun puffed happily, then tucked the smoke into the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“T’ old Baron woulda made sure nothing as simple as a fall from ’n airship could kill ‘is boy.”He extended a heavily tattooed arm and pointed with his roll-up.“‘e’ll be glad enough he went down at’ta start, capt’n.We seen the device on them clanks.It's ‘is Majesty down there.”</p><p>“That’s what I came to say, captain,” the lieutenant nodded.“They must have sent a message to him, same as us.And, Sturmhalten <em>is</em> closer.Best we can figure, he may have arrived here as early as this time <em>yesterday</em>.”</p><p>The captain led the way back to the bow and tried to make out their situation through the observation windows.Meanwhile the bosun had his whistle back in his mouth, tweeting the calls for mooring the ship. </p><p>“Yesterday, you say?” she asked her officer quietly.</p><p>The lieutenant swept his cap off to wipe at his damp brow.“Yes, captain.”</p><p>“Then, it’s either over,” — her face twisted— “Or the Baron is heading into something <em>bad</em>.”</p><p>
  <b>~</b>
</p><p>“We’ve secured the perimeter, Sir!But inside…It’s all Spark stuff, Herr Baron!The Doktor’s team is right behind us.But, you’re forever telling us not to run straight into <em>Spark stuff</em>!”</p><p>“No, no.It’s fine.I’ve got this.Is anyone in there, you think?”Gil didn’t bother to wait for an answer.“Alright, tell Doktor Vitale to join me as soon as her team arrives.”Gil double checked his tools and weapons and spared a mournful thought for his lightning staff. </p><p>“Oh, and by the way, good job seeing to those…” he waved a hand at a particularly noxious-looking, gelatinous mass just outside the doors.</p><p>“Ah, air-squids as far as we could tell, Sir!” the strike team commander explained.</p><p>“Hmm.Impressive!They can get rather nasty when <b><em>bioengineered correctly</em></b>.Well done!”Gil nodded to the commander and strode forward into the laboratory. </p><p>Gil did not hear the yell at his retreating back, “But, they were <em>already</em> seen to, Sir!”</p><p>
  <b>~</b>
</p><p>The laboratory was housed in a large outbuilding on the local’s noble’s estates.There was no way of knowing whether the new Spark was a member of the family, the staff or even a guest.Most of the estates’ residents had fled to the town when the explosions started.But, finding out the identity of the Spark was secondary to containing the damage here.</p><p>Gil edged his way down a long hall, careful to step over and around the remains of… <em>something</em>.Whatever it had been, the thing was now nothing more than a distressing pile of coagulated liquid and a few… <em>fragments</em>.He identified the main laboratory by the smoke that billowed from its doors.Gil drew the collar of his coat up to cover his nose as the chemical-laden air scorched his throat.With the other hand, he slipped an elegant ray gun of modest size but impeccable craftsmanship — Agatha's, of course — out of a thigh holster.</p><p>
  <em>THUMP!</em>
</p><p>The sound came from the rear of the lab.He advanced quickly through the doors, peering into the miasma and raising his weapon.</p><p><em>SSSSSIZZZZZZLE…</em> </p><p>Something made a sound like frying meat and the smell of scorching flesh met his nose.“Hello!?” he shouted into the smoke.<b><em>“Is anyone there!?”</em></b>Gil strained his ears, searching vainly for the source of the sound.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a flash of red and a body collided heavily with his.Gil’s feet flew out from under him, and he struck the ground hard.With a deft twist, the person holding him caught a leg around his hip and rolled them both under a nearby table.</p><p>“<b><em>IDIOT!!</em></b>,” a muffled voice bellowed in ear.“<b><em>Didn’t I tell you people to stay OUT OF HERE!?” </em></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>BOOM!!</em> </b>
</p><p>The force of the detonation rocked the laboratory.The foundation shuddered violently and ceiling tiles rained down around them, striking the table with rather unexpected <em>‘twanging’</em> noises.He made out a series of <em>‘cracks’</em> followed by a lengthy <em>‘tinkling’</em> and knew the windows of the lab had shattered in the concussion.Somewhere off to the side, a cabinet fell over with a dull <em>‘thud.’</em>Gil could hear the <em>‘glug, glug, glug’ </em>of some glutinous liquid flowing out of its broken container. </p><p>The figure sprawled atop him growled angrily and twisted around to look back in the direction of the explosion. </p><p>“Um… No?” Gil offered meekly, in answer to the earlier question.“I just got here.”</p><p><b><em>“I damn well have ENOUGH to handle” </em></b>— the stranger stormed on without noticing — “<b><em>without having to sa—“</em></b> </p><p>They ducked their heads as a low hiss presaged another explosion. </p><p>Gil decided he’d had enough.Even before the resulting roar had died away, he flipped his unknown savior over and pinned him to the floor.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“TARVEK!?”</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>“GIL!?”</em></b> the man yelped. </p><p>Tarvek tore the gas mask from his face.Red lines marked his pale skin where the mask’s straps had cut into him. </p><p>“Hey, maybe you should leave that on,” Gil pointed out from his seat atop his friend’s stomach.</p><p>They looked around the lab, but the chemical smoke that had filled the room was dissipating, evidently driven out by the force of the explosions.</p><p>Gil and Tarvek stared at each other, dumbly.Then all at once they burst out, talking over one another in their haste.</p><p>“What the heck are you doing <em>here!?</em>”</p><p>“What am <em>I</em> doing here?Why weren’t <em>you</em> here earlier!?”</p><p>“I got here as fast as I could!”</p><p>“Sure!You left me to take care of this mess alone!”</p><p><b><em>“Alone!?”</em></b> Gil blanched.“<b><em>Red fire</em></b>, don’t tell me you don’t have any backup!?<b><em>You have Sparks, Tarvek!Why aren’t they here with you!?”</em></b></p><p>Tarvek positively <em>snarled</em>. </p><p>He reared up and dumped Gil on his back for the second time in so many minutes.Then standing and shaking himself off like an offended cat, Tarvek replied.“Because the message said the situation couldn’t wait.”There was a note of awful finality in his voice. </p><p>Coolly, Tarvek extended a hand, eyes flinty.Gil pursed his lips, but allowed his friend to pull him to his feet. </p><p>He stood resigned while Tarvek dusted them both down.Gil strongly suspected nothing could be done to save his coat which was smeared with the remains of the air-squids and unknowable chemicals.In spite of Tarvek’s best efforts, one of the man’s sleeves was scorched and there was a dusting of ash in his hair.</p><p>Gil found it astonishing how unruffled his friend could manage to look in spite of having, by all accounts, spent the last day personally subduing the works of a dangerous new Spark.Looking closer, Gil could see the worn-thin patience written in minuscule details on the man’s face and the fatigue evident in his slightly too-perfect posture. </p><p>Gil thought he looked <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>“Why are you grinning a me like a brainless buffoon?”</p><p>“I’m just happy to see you,” Gil answered honestly.</p><p>Tarvek’s cheeks went pink.</p><p>He grinned more broadly.</p><p>“Master Gilgamesh?” an imperious voice called from the door.Gil stepped swiftly back from Tarvek with a brief, apologetic look.Tarvek indicated his understanding with the barest tilt of his head.</p><p>“Doktor Vitale!Good!You’re here.”  Gil waved the Spark and her team forward.“Frau Doktor, have you met His Maje—?” </p><p>The woman stepped up briskly, shaking her head and tutting at him.“Master Gilgamesh, you really are doing this the wrong way about.” </p><p>Gil rolled his eyes theatrically.That was the trouble with good doktor.She’d known him from a child and never stood on ceremony.It was rather hypocritical therefore that she was chastising him for ignoring rank when she herself addressed him with such informality. </p><p><em>Oh well.</em>He ought to be accustomed to informality after all those years in Bangladesh’s company. </p><p>Doktor Vitale extended a hand confidently to Tarvek, smile visible behind her sweep of silver hair and oversized goggles.“Your Majesty.It is an honor!”</p><p>“A pleasure, Frau Doktor.I’ve read your paper on the <em>Comparative Engineering of Tentacular Hydrodynamics in Living Cephalopods and Extinct Taxa</em>.Brilliant work, if you don’t mind my saying so!You know, if you’d ever be interested in visiting Sturmhalten, I’m sure that several of my late father’s monsters would provide a wonderful opportunity for further study of mutated subspecies.”</p><p>Tarvek really was <em>shameless</em>!Gil shook his head in wonder.<em>Trying to lure my Sparks away from me, right under my very nose?</em> </p><p>“If you and your team will just come with me, I can update you on the situation here.”Tarvek began to lead her away asking, “And, are those <em>Dr. Oculous’ Spectroscopic Cross-Magnification Lenses</em>?They look a little—”</p><p>“Oh!” Doktor Vitale laughed delightedly.“<b><em>They were!But, I’ve made a few modifications that might interest you…</em></b>”</p><p>Gil let them go.Knowing Tarvek and the Doktor, they’d get along precisely like a laboratory on fire.</p><p>The next few hours were busy as Tarvek explained what had transpired since his arrival.The Spark, Gil discovered, was dead.He was the victim — like so many Sparks in breakthrough — of his own creations.Doktor Vitale shrugged it off, but Gil caught Tarvek’s eye and knew that he too mourned the loss, the <em>waste</em> of a life. </p><p>By the time Tarvek had arrived, the few Imperial forces Gil had sent to respond to the crisis had already been destroyed.Gil surveyed what remained of the mechs with dismay from a blown-out window.In contrast, Tarvek’s walkers had fared much better.That made sense.Agatha had made significant contributions to the designs, and the walkers had the latest armaments and the most sophisticated defensive technology that the Heterodyne could create. </p><p>While his troops had managed the situation outside, fending off the Spark’s monstrosities and the unintended fire of the local militia, Tarvek himself had infiltrated the laboratory.He’d found the Spark already dead.But, he’d still been obliged to contend not only with the threat posed by the Spark’s monsters, but the damage they’d caused to the laboratory as well as several other, volatile experiments. </p><p>Doktor Vitale’s team worked with admirable efficiency.As she listened to Tarvek’s account, she allocated tasks to her subordinate Sparks and minions.They worked in unison to stabilize vulnerable systems, collect on-the-ground data and gather samples for later analysis.Tarvek spoke, the team came and went, while the doktor assigned and advised.Throughout it all, Doktor Vitale managed the scene with consummate professionalism and the ease of long practice.</p><p>Gil, seeing when he was not needed, simply stood back and allowed the team to work.</p><p>His stomach was growling and he was just reflecting that it was high time he collect Tarvek and head to the town when, without warning, a compressor in the corner gave out a high pitched hiss.</p><p>Recalling the sounds preceding the explosion when he’d first entered the lab, Gil swore.</p><p>“Everyone <b>OUT</b>!” he yelled. </p><p>He was dimly aware that — by sending his team away — he wouldn’t have a leg to stand on in criticizing Tarvek’s decision to handle this mess without his own Sparks.</p><p>Minions and technicians scrambled for the door, several getting jammed, while the Sparks on the doktor’s team protested being taken away from the <b><em>‘fun’</em></b>.</p><p>“But Master Gilgamesh!” Doktor Vitale protested.“I can’t just <em>leave </em>you here<em>.</em>”</p><p>"Sure you can!"  Gil clapped the woman on the shoulder, grinning Madly.“<b><em>Let me have the fun this once.</em></b> After all, his Majesty has gotten to play <b><em>all day!</em></b>” </p><p>Expression dubious, Doktor Vitale nevertheless allowed herself to be shown hastily to the door.Gil heard her disgruntled muttering as she exited, “I guess we’ll just go collect samples of everything <em>outside</em> for analysis, then.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Gil nodded vaguely, mind already returning to the problem at hand.He spared one glance to ensure the last of the team had made it out, before turning back to Tarvek and the malfunctioning machine. </p><p>“<b><em>It’s venting some kind of noxious gas</em></b>,” Tarvek called. </p><p><em>Heavier than air though, </em>Gil observed, watching the sickly yellow gas swirl around their ankles. </p><p>“We have a few minutes, I think.”</p><p>Seizing a tool belt from a nearby bench, he handed it off to Tarvek and turned to inspect the series of connected machines of which the compressor formed an integral part. </p><p>“What was he using it for?” Gil asked idly. </p><p>“An accelerant, apparently,” Tarvek replied.“<b><em>Get those…</em></b>” he started to gesture, but Gil already had his drift.He adjusted a series of valves to cut intake to the compressor. </p><p>“What if we vent this stuff off into another container?” he proposed, eyes already seeking out an appropriate receptacle. </p><p>“We could re-purpose that helium tank,” Tarvek joined him on the other side of the laboratory where several gas tanks of varying sizes stood. </p><p>Their eyes met for a moment, and Tarvek grinned. </p><p>“This takes me back.Laboratory accident… dangerous gas leak… civilians in danger… and Gilgamesh <em>Holzfäller…” </em>he emphasized the former alias with an insouciant wink, “<b><em>…to the rescue!</em></b>” </p><p>Gil beamed back, eyes twinkling.His stomach swooped in a thrill that had nothing to do with the Spark and everything to do with <em>Tarvek</em> standing there smiling Madly at the memory. </p><p>“<b><em>Yeah.But, back in the day I didn’t have the brass to do this.</em></b><em><strong>”</strong></em>He stepped close, slid a hand around the nape of Tarvek’s neck, tugged him in and kissed him <em>hard</em>.</p><p>For a glorious breath Tarvek went soft against him, melting into his touch.</p><p>Even weeks later, Gil was still amazed by the events that had brought him to the point of embracing this brilliant, vivid man. </p><p>Then Tarvek was shoving against him, pushing firmly at Gil’s chest.<b><em>“Save that for later,”</em></b> he said, eyes wide and voice gone Spark-Mad.His expression stole what little breath remained in Gil’s lungs.</p><p>Releasing Tarvek took nearly all Gil’s strength.Even as they stood — centimeters apart and hands fisted to resist reaching out — the tension remained, humming between them.A live wire sparkling with electricity.</p><p>It was Tarvek who broke away first, gathering himself and gesturing Gil forward. </p><p>It left Gil feeling suddenly bereft. </p><p>Forcing himself to let go his distress, Gil joined Tarvek in hefting the large canister.Together they maneuvered the helium tank across the lab to the distressed compressor. </p><p>“Helium is typically non-reactive and clearly much lighter than whatever this is, but <b><em>do we know if it’s safe to mix these?</em></b>” Gil asked, gesturing at the gas that eddied around their calves. </p><p>“<b><em>No idea</em></b>,” Tarvek replied, ruefully.“At least the ceiling is high, or we’d sound like a couple of dirigible squeakers.”</p><p>“Definitely like old times then,” Gil observed with a grunt as he tightened a connector between the compressor and tank.“<b><em>Ready to release the helium!</em></b> Hey, do you remember the time we sneaked onto that new prototype airship..."</p><p>“…because we wanted to get a look at the upgraded camouflage technology?” Tarvek finished, attention split between fond remembrance and the careful eye he was keeping on the compressor’s pressure gauges. </p><p>He gave the go-ahead, and Gil started venting the helium tank with a long hiss.His heart pounded a little faster in his chest, all his senses alert for the first sign of trouble.<em>Spontaneous combustion, acid precipitate, </em>he could think of far too many nasty outcomes to this experiment.</p><p>“We got chased by that bosun’s mate and only got away by hiding on the squeak deck.” Gil continued.</p><p>They watched the tank’s pressure drop to zero.<em><strong>“Transferring from the compressor,”</strong></em> Gil called, releasing a valve between the two.They waited until the compressor read empty, then breathed a unified sigh of relief. </p><p>“We almost got away with it, too.Except von Pinn caught us, and we couldn’t fib our way out of the punishment, because we sounded like a pair of mice.”Tarvek’s smile was wistful. </p><p>Gil couldn’t help grinning back.</p><p>“We can’t just leave this stuff to get out, though.”Tarvek indicated the gas that still lingered near the floor.</p><p>“I’ll get my people onto it,” Gil offered.“Should I take this for analysis, or will you?” he waved his hand at the tank now holding the suspect gas. </p><p>“Better you,” Tarvek replied after a moment’s thought.“Send me the report?”</p><p>“Always,” Gil promised. </p><p>Glancing sidelong at Tarvek, he saw his friend sag with fatigue.Gil closed the distance, propping Tarvek up with one hand under an elbow.“Don’t collapse on me now,” he teased.“There’s one more thing…”</p><p>Dark brows raised.</p><p>Gil leaned in so his lips brushed Tarvek’s ear.<b><em>“Is it later yet?”</em></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream with me about Girl Genius in the comments or on our Discord!</p><p>[Just in case anyone was upset by Gil's stepping away from Tarvek when the Doktor's team arrived, this snippet of a larger story is meant to take place very shortly after the two become romantically involved.  For personal and political reasons, they're choosing to be private about their new relationship.  This is why Tarvek nods his understanding.]</p><p>Thanks for reading!  I hope you enjoyed this.</p><p>Comments and kudos fuel the Muse...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>